


《前所未见》07

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [7]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 6





	《前所未见》07

到了黎疆和李东海要去拜访对面邻居的那天，两边的别墅同时忙碌起来，李东海闷在房间里，早上就开始挑衣服，黎疆忙碌着查看一遍要带去的礼物。  
李东海大概能明白黎疆突然想起要去对面拜访是为了什么，他虽然不关心黎疆的工作，但政治新闻总是会推送给他。黎疆要参选下一次的议员竞选，要尽可能的拉拢财团支持，这个最近将商业重心挪回国内的跨国集团最合适不过，又住得近，能抢占一个近水楼台先得月的先机。

李赫宰中午起床发现家里多了一堆佣人忙里忙外进进出出，他睡眼惺忪地下楼，李何彦见到他招呼道“快点收拾，晚上客人就来了。”

“谁啊……”李赫宰困得糊里糊涂，随口问道。  
昨晚和李东海开视频聊天，聊着聊着人拿着手机睡着了，小脸对着镜头睡得正香。他睡相极好，到李赫宰也犯困的时候还是那个姿势没变过，李赫宰忍着困意望着画面里的人，一直到李东海手机自动关机才去睡觉。  
李何彦悠哉悠哉地喝了口茶，朝窗外扬了下头“噢，对面的，晚上要来。”

李赫宰揉眼睛的手顿住，只听李何彦继续说道。  
“你注意点啊，搞政治的那都不是什么好东西，晚上的时候少说话多吃饭。”

黎疆………  
李赫宰微眯眼睛，他还没和这人正面打过交道，想起李东海那天哭得停不下来，他不由得捏紧拳头，他倒是也不想跟黎疆说话，但他想揍他。

“哎，跟你说话呢，睡醒了没？”李何彦又瞥他一眼，突然想起什么。  
“他的omega也来，你记得收信息素。”  
李何彦看了眼家里忙碌的佣人，压低声音“你自己有数就行了，他俩，是那个。”

李赫宰莫名其妙“哪个？”

“那个，就那个。”李何彦挤眉弄眼道“啧，合约啊！！”  
“有谁不知道啊，他黎疆外头的omega一堆一堆的，孩子都不知道有多少个了。要不我怎么说这搞政治的人都最坏了，可惜他家里那个omega了，小小年纪跟他，这么多年估计也没落个好。”  
李赫宰安静听着，喃喃“怪不得…”

李何彦来了精神头，兄弟俩人鬼鬼祟祟的在沙发上小声八卦。  
“说他omega长得可好看了，但是这么多年也没怎么带出来过，你天天在家待着，见过没？好看吗？”

李赫宰有些尴尬，讪笑“嗯，是挺好看的，见过几次，跟我差不多大。”  
他心底吐槽，你弟弟我不光见过，还亲过，何止长得好看，信息素也好闻。  
李何彦继续八卦“我还听说，除了那些其他的，黎疆在市里还养了几个小孩。”

李赫宰以为他说的是那些omega宠儿，顿时有些嫌弃地看了一眼“哥，不要说的你是什么纯洁盛开的白莲花好么，你应酬没睡过那些小的？”  
他学着李何彦的语气“这从商的人也挺坏的啊~”

“你哥我从来不搞未成年好吗？！”李何彦差点跳起来，指着李赫宰的鼻子怒骂“你这小子，我在你眼里有这么不知耻吗！”

李赫宰迅速捕捉到关键信息“你是说他养未成年？”  
他心里盘算起别的，他最近总在想这件事，但还需要时间和机会。他哥随口说的这句八卦倒说不定能帮上他，李赫宰想着，总得有个什么把柄抓在手里握着才安心，好保护李东海能安全。

李何彦全然不知道他在想什么，没好气道“你以为呢，他们互相送的礼物，我见过几次，都还是孩子呢。”

李赫宰顿住，微微露出嫌弃的表情。  
“哥，这种人就别认识了吧？我们也不在这边常待。”

“正常来往避免不了，他想拉拢我们也正常，看看再说吧。”李何彦坐回去，又想起什么。  
“你记住，收好信息素，人家是带omega的。”

“哎呀知道了。”李赫宰暗自窃喜，能见到李东海了。怪不得前两天突然问他如果看见自己和黎疆一起出入会不会难过，他食指和拇指互相揉搓，有些兴奋，他才不难过，他要见到李东海了，还可以一起在他家里吃饭。

李东海今天心情十分好，哼着歌从楼上下来倒水喝，难得在黎疆也在家的时候没有沉着脸。黎疆以为他是高兴可以出门，压根不知道看起来胆小的omega跟他今天要拉拢的人的弟弟已经搅合到一起去。  
他看着高兴的快要飞起来的omega，那张小脸带着清浅的笑意，轻快的步子好像要跳起舞。他推了下金丝边眼镜，也对，李东海长大了也不过才二十多岁，正是最漂亮的年纪。他的视线一直跟着那道身影移动，正在高兴的人压根没注意到他的表情，正忙着自己的事。黎疆沉沉地看着，他一直不怎么回家，李东海已经和他印象里的不一样了。  
Omega穿着白衬衫，放下水杯哼着歌回到楼上，所经之处留下淡淡的玫瑰花香，黎疆敏感地吸了吸鼻子，不掺一丝杂质的信息素十分好闻。  
这些年见多了主动热情的小宠，会扭着细腰翘臀往他怀里钻，能极大地满足他作为上层顶端alpha的征服欲。像李东海这样纯净淡然的omega实在少见，他以前不这样觉得，但最近开始，不知是他的想法改变了还是李东海成长了的缘故，他开始意识到将这样宛若高岭之花的高贵安静的omega摘到怀里才是真的征服欲得到满足。  
他之前就觉得，李东海就是假意驯服的野玫瑰，看着柔软美丽，实际上一把抓住反而会被伤的一手的刺。黎疆沉思，心底不断鼓胀起莫名的占有欲，这是他的omega，却不愿意臣服在他身下，如果哪天能征服了这个小家伙，那才是真的飞上云霄的快乐，是在外玩多少的小宠都得不到的。

李东海要是知道黎疆在想什么，绝对会被吓到跑去李赫宰身边这辈子都不回来，他根本不知道黎疆的打算，在房间快乐的像只小鸟，捧着手机回李赫宰的信息，两个年轻人因为接下来的见面不约而同地兴奋。  
他看着屏幕里发来的消息脸红，李赫宰对他说:  
【哥哥，我要在桌下蹭你的腿，你能忍住不出声吗？】

他放下手机深呼吸，焦虑的走来走去，怎么有这样的人！蹭就蹭，怎么还非要提前说出来告诉他！

到了约定的时间，李赫宰跟在李何彦身边在门口迎接黎疆，他隐藏得很好，信息素收得干干净净。在黎疆和李东海走进来的时候，像是第一次见到陌生人那样，将目光在李东海身上微微停留一阵便收回去。  
四个人站在门口寒暄一阵向后花园走，李赫宰故意落了半步，趁黎疆和李何彦说话无暇分神偷偷走到李东海身边，趁着四下无人的光景，快速伸手在人臀上捏了一把。李东海平白无故一哆嗦，嗔怪地瞪他一眼，还要瞄着黎疆有没有注意到这边。李赫宰抿起嘴偷笑，又折返回李何彦身边，老神在在地扮演起老实弟弟的角色。  
饭桌上的气氛很融洽，黎疆是个十分圆滑的人，没有开局就提起工作，而是懒洋洋地展开手臂搭在李东海的椅背上，和李何彦闲适地聊天。从自己买这套房子开始随便聊了起来，一直说到劝李何彦早点脱单。  
李赫宰在旁边默默听着，赶紧往嘴里塞了口饭忍住吐槽，就黎疆也好意思谈婚姻。他不自主地去看李东海的反应，人好像已经习惯了，自顾自吃自己的，只在需要他做出反应的时候抿着嘴笑。趁饭桌上的注意力没在他这里，偷偷吃掉了好几块小蛋糕，咬唇犹豫一阵，将目光投到不远处的水果蠢蠢欲动。  
李赫宰这才放下心，黎疆和李何彦聊的正开心，两个人几次发出爽朗的笑声。李赫宰又看了眼安静吃饭的omega，桌下的脚小心翼翼挪动，然后触到李东海。

！！！  
李东海差点呛到，心虚地看了眼黎疆，把腿往回收了收。他以为李赫宰之前是开玩笑的，他怎么也没想到李赫宰真的敢在这种时候逗他，当感觉到自己的脚被轻轻地撞了下，他差点弹起来。  
李赫宰的表情没什么变化，鼓着脸吃东西一副人畜无害的样子。刚被躲开他完全不气馁，眼尖注意到李东海有些泛红的耳朵，他好像受到鼓舞了似的，立刻又顺着刚才的路线摸索着，贴着鞋的边缘一点点上移，碰了碰小腿，然后不急不忙地上下摩擦。  
李东海觉得自己快要烧起来了，旁边黎疆的声音仿佛隔着水面传来一样，他僵硬地给予回应，被摩擦的腿侧皮肤在裤子布料下发烫，始作俑者正在盯着某一处发呆，脸颊一鼓一鼓地嚼着食物。  
桌上三个人看起来都很正常，好像只有他一个人很奇怪，李东海恨不得找一处地缝钻进去，他不知道李赫宰家里有没有别人，不知道有没有人注意到李赫宰正在蹭他的腿，他赶紧埋头佯装吃饭，殊不知正在被坐在对面的年轻alpha在桌下调戏着。那只蹭他的脚已经蹬掉了鞋子，从小腿攀爬到膝盖，绷起脚背小心翼翼在他大腿内侧蹭了蹭又收回去。

“家里有东海打理，做的都挺好的，是吧？”黎疆轻笑，手臂搭上李东海的肩膀拢了拢。  
李东海的思绪还集中在下身作乱的脚，突然被黎疆搂住吓了一跳，身体条件反射地僵住身体。黎疆察觉后不易察觉地皱了下眉，微微用力收紧手臂将他拢进自己怀里，低声在他耳边亲昵地道。  
“又走神了？嗯？”

看起来他们亲密无缝，李东海慌乱的抬起头，他手忙脚乱，不知道该顾及哪一个好了。  
黎疆对上李东海惊慌失措的眼睛，不知道为什么那双温润的眼睛此刻湿漉漉的，看向他的时候惊慌还透着不解，跌进他怀里淡淡的玫瑰花香顿时盈满鼻息，黎疆觉得口干舌燥，他怎么以前没发现李东海这么可口。  
所幸黎疆及时清醒过来，放开李东海顺便宠溺地拍了拍头“吃饭也发呆，别噎了。”

李东海尴尬地点头坐回去，快速的扫了眼对面人的表情，李赫宰沉着脸，垂眸盯着自己面前的碟子，刚刚逗他的脚已经收了回去。李东海觉得不好，犹豫了一阵，小心翼翼用脚尖撞了撞李赫宰的脚。李赫宰连眼皮都没抬，他有些气馁地咬住下唇，又抬了下脚，他这次扑了个空，李赫宰把腿收回去了。  
李东海顿时霜打的茄子一般，委屈的缩了缩脖子，赫宰不开心了。

饭后，黎疆和李何彦突然安静下来，四个人坐了一阵李何彦开口道“赫宰啊，你带东海去花园逛一逛，我们有事要说。”

被突然点名的两个人不约而同地愣住，李赫宰率先反应过来，猛地站起来，手足无措地摸摸自己的衣服，窘迫地想插口袋又把手拿出来。他看着李东海，又看了看黎疆，最后小声对李何彦说道。  
“哥…这……不合适吧。”

李赫宰老实羞涩的年轻alpha的形象塑造得很成功，傻傻地挠挠头不好意思的游离视线，不敢跟李东海对视。看起来就是一个无害的年轻人，遇到好看的omega会害羞。  
黎疆轻笑，拍了拍李东海的肩膀“没事，麻烦你帮我照顾好东海。”

李赫宰装出一副老实的模样，点了点头然后跟李东海隔了一段距离先后离开，他背对着餐桌时微微挑了下眉，不用黎疆嘱咐，他当然会好好照顾东海，毕竟是自己的omega。  
黎疆望着两个年轻人的背影，笑道“赫宰还挺乖的，你教的好。”

李何彦闻言也看过去，李赫宰正对李东海绅士的做了个请的手势，两人一同往远处的假山走去。他收回目光，笑着应和。  
“是，那小子看着花花肠子多，实际上还挺害羞的。”

李东海和李赫宰一直走到假山后才停下，李赫宰家的后院比李东海家大了不少，仿照江南园林的风格做了庭院。刚一到假山后李赫宰立刻快走几步到李东海身边，一把拉过李东海的手臂，二话不说开始扒他的外套。

“哎哎哎赫宰！等一下，不是…赫宰，干嘛啊…！”

李赫宰臭着脸不理，强行把李东海外套脱下来扔到旁边的石凳，又把自己的外套披上去，趴在李东海颈间嗅了嗅，终于满意。  
“我不喜欢你身上有他的味道。”

李东海眨着眼睛愣了一秒，然后甜甜笑开。茶香烘着他，已经不记得待会一身李赫宰的信息素走回去会不会惹黎疆生气。alpha对omega都是有着霸道的占有欲的，年轻alpha明显在吃醋，不停地放出信息素企图抹掉他身边沾染上的黎疆的气息。他心底叹气，算了，让李赫宰高兴高兴，大不了回去被黎疆冷嘲热讽一顿。  
他捉住李赫宰的衣角示弱“赫宰……说好的不生气。”

“我才没生气。”李赫宰瞄着餐桌那边的动静，拉着李东海躲到假山最高的地方，拔地而起的假山把他们遮得严严实实。  
他又想起餐桌上黎疆故作亲昵地把李东海搂进怀里，还有李东海身上浓重的古龙香，熏得他头疼。他把李东海拉进怀里紧紧抱住细腰，今天来他们家所以穿了正式的衣服，和平日里他见到的身着家居服懒洋洋的omega不同。他望着李东海，赌气一般解开最上面的两颗扣子露出大片皮肤，不等人反应，在心口的位置重重咬上一口，舔了舔牙印儿又吮出一个泛红的吻痕。

“嘶……”李东海轻皱着眉，揉了揉李赫宰的头发。  
还说不是弟弟，跟只小狗似的，就知道咬他。

“这里他看不到吧。”李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔地站直，对上omega带笑意的眼神突然一阵窘迫，还有些挫败。果然他就是比不上黎疆，黎疆可以光明正大地搂着李东海成双出入，他只能这里躲起来，悄悄地，在见不到光的地方动些手脚以证自己的地位。  
他叹口气，低落的帮李东海系上扣子。  
“我要是比你大就好了，说不定你就是我的了，我一定好好对你。”

李东海难掩脸上的笑意，alpha那一头略微褪色的金发支棱在半空几根呆毛，晃了晃毛茸茸的。他偏过头看李赫宰的表情，笑容又放大了些，双手捧着沮丧的年轻alpha的脸揉了揉。  
“是你的呀。”  
他的声音混在夜风中，软绵绵的，认真地重复道。  
“一定是你的。”

李东海披着他的外套，大了一号的衣服松松垮垮地拢着，显得人小小的一只。李赫宰深深地看着他，挫败的叹口气上前一步抱住。  
“我是不是特幼稚。”

“有点。”李东海声音充满笑意，猫咪一样的唇向两侧咧着，眼睛笑得弯弯的凑过去亲了亲李赫宰的脖子。  
李赫宰重重叹气，亲昵蹭着李东海的脸吻他，他根本不管这是后花园，离正在谈话的黎疆和李何彦只有十几米远，他们中间只隔着不算太大的假山。  
李东海睁大双眼，立刻挣扎起来。万一被谁看到，或者黎疆突然兴起走过来，他们就完了。他的人生已经差得不能再差了，所以无所谓，但是李赫宰不行。

“唔……赫宰，不行，唔…听我说。”

假山另一边突然传来交谈声，李东海整个人都炸起毛，从脊背开始吓得发热。李赫宰终于肯放开他，转头瞥了眼，立刻把他推进假山做出的一人宽的山洞中。假山的暗中曲折道路奇多，应该是故意雕出了什么形状，李东海此刻没有一点兴致品鉴，他被李赫宰压在石壁上接吻，alpha温热的身体紧紧贴着他，他们胸膛相抵，李赫宰的一条腿挤进他腿间，胯前互相抵着对方的腿根。  
佣人的交谈声逐渐远去，李东海从鼻腔中发出几声嘤咛，他被压的实实在在，双手拍着李赫宰的后腰示意他放开自己。  
李赫宰会意离开他的双唇，抵着他的额头低语。  
“看不见我们的。”

“我知道…我一会还要回去。”李东海略微推了推李赫宰，他怕被黎疆发现一丝异常，想起上次在客厅里挨的巴掌，他忍不住颤抖。

“那就别回去了。”李赫宰不依不饶，又压着他吻上去，霸道的将他双唇含住。  
李东海努力推人的手被轻松地握住摁在旁边，李赫宰辗转舔舐他的唇时喃喃“抱着我就好，别推我。”

不远处地上的昏黄小灯附近飞着几只小虫，温柔的夜风从外面穿过精心雕出的人造假山，李东海和李赫宰躲在里面安静接吻。他们紧紧地抱在一起，李东海在温柔包裹他的吻中悄悄睁开眼，他看不太清李赫宰的表情，但从唇瓣上感受到的，能想象到。

黎疆他们聊到快结束的时候李东海和李赫宰并肩从另一边走过来，两个年轻人没有离座时的拘谨，正在眉飞色舞的说着什么。  
李何彦笑道“哎，咱们还是老了，看看人家年轻人，说话就是比跟我们说的多。”

黎疆对此颇有同感，他见李东海一面都难的像登天，更别说这样并肩一起走路聊天。

李东海走过来以后安静坐到黎疆身边，脸颊红扑扑的，垂着头安静坐好。回到餐桌上他和李赫宰都不再开口讲话，坐在那里吃水果等着结束。  
他咬着口中的小柿子，远离黎疆那一侧的手悄悄伸进口袋里摸了摸，触到柔软的花瓣脸上浮起一丝笑意。

他和李赫宰在后花园散步的时候遇到精心养着的洋桔梗，种在一小片人工池后边，中间只有一条窄窄的石板路。  
他一直盯着那些花看，李赫宰看左右无人，直接把他抱起来，还故意掂了掂。  
“哥哥，给个路费，我抱你过去。”

那张棱角分明的侧脸鼓起来，等他乖乖亲完才满意。

那一边的角落里种了一大片洋桔梗，连李赫宰自己都说平时从没注意到这里有这花。李东海快步走过去，小心翼翼地摸了摸其中一朵的花瓣，心情极好。  
他最喜欢摸花瓣，软软的，香香的。

“这花长的有点像玫瑰啊…”李赫宰也跟着蹲下来，看了看那朵纯白的洋桔梗。  
李东海认真抚摸手里的那朵花，这些越精致的花越显得脆弱，风一吹它晃了晃，李东海都担心会不会被折断。他出神地望着这片洋桔梗，恍然觉得脸侧垂下的碎发被拨到耳后，他转过头去看，李赫宰正看着他出神，手还停在耳侧。  
李东海的头发长到肩膀了，微栗色的头发自然的带着一点卷，微微低头闻花的时候露出漂亮的鼻尖。  
李赫宰叹气。  
“有怜花的心思，也多怜惜一下自己吧。”

“…什么？”李东海茫然反问。

李赫宰摇摇头，低声说没什么。他会好好珍惜李东海的，就像这片桔梗，他从来都不知道这里有花，无意识的走过来看到，以后也会经常过来的。  
他在李东海的不赞同声中摘了朵花，笑着插进李东海发间，那朵洋桔梗正是盛开的最好的时候，纯白的柔软花瓣跟李东海似的，又纯净又可爱。  
李赫宰笑眯眯摸着李东海的头发“哥哥真漂亮。”

李东海连忙后退几步，略微侧过头摸了摸，然后别过脸偷笑。  
李赫宰走过来抱住他，“东海…”  
他手上用力将人直直抱了起来“摘走喽！！”

李东海有些害羞，咬唇望着李赫宰，后者一把将他抱起来快步跑到旁边藤架搭成的廊道，四周爬满了藤叶，将他们的身影遮了个大概。  
李赫宰掂了掂他，仰起头笑着看他“我要亲你。”

李东海猛地回过神，跟在黎疆身边和李何彦道别，然后小心的对李赫宰摆了摆手离开。黎疆似乎并没有什么心思为难他，趁人还在沉思的空挡，李东海赶紧跑回房间，小心翼翼将李赫宰送给自己的花拿出来，摆在桌上。  
李东海望着花，想起被李赫宰抱起来接吻便脸红心跳，无意识地摸了摸自己的头发。他趴在桌边看着花，想起一阵便摸摸花瓣，然后羞涩的收回手，把脸埋进臂弯之中。

桔梗花，真诚不变的爱。

-tbc-


End file.
